Why Leia Organa Loves Han Solo
by The Enchanted Cheesy Soybean
Summary: Leia Organa was never successfully sneaky, but today was a day she would not get caught. Her cause for attempting to be inconspicuous? She had grown quite fond of a bottle in Han Solo's quarters, and she was determined to get it.


Sorry IWHTB fans, but I recently found an intriguing Star Wars video on youtube and was very inspired to write another humor fic on this delightful series.

This story shall be taking place after episode 6 when the group are flying to wherever they are going after everything is finally concluded.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Star Wars does not belong to me. If it did, I would find myself with a vast extent of computer software capable of animating pretty much whatever I would like, and I would make my own Pendragon movies, because I could and I want to. And I would have many people working on their individual projects, but I would work them too hard and they wouldn't be satisfied with their meager wages, so I would have to do the whole thing myself, but it would take too long and my actors would grow too old so I animate them as well, but before I put the final touches on the special effects when I'm exactly 101 years old the computer will die and I will cuss like a drunk sailer because I hadn't saved my progress.

Ok, that's my long disclaimer. Evidently I feel like writing today. Enjoy the fairly short fic.

- - -

**_Why Leia Organa Really Loves Han Solo_**

- - -

Luke sighed wearily.

That was the fifteenth time Han Solo had run a detestably well-managed hand through his unnaturally shiny hair.

He sighed again, sixteenth.

"Will you stop?"

Han turned slightly from his relaxed position in his gleaming silver pilot chair, "Stop what, shorty?"

Luke grated his teeth, "Stop messing with that… _hair_ of yours. It's irritating." He turned back to watching the stars for oncoming fighters.

Han raised an eyebrow, "What's so irritating about it?" He smirked, "Jealous much?"

Luke snorted, "Jealous? Of you?" He snorted again. "I don't think so."

Han chuckled, "Riiight. Don't be in denial." He stretched his arms over his head, "Everyone is jealous of the handsome guy who gets the girl."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You had no competition. She's my sister." He smirked to himself and added, "And even then she liked me better than you."

Han glared, "Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?"

Luke regarded him casually, "She _did_ kiss me first."

Han continued his glare and pointed a finger, "She did that to spite me."

"Sure. Sure."

Han tapped a finger on his chair, and ran a hand through his hair again.

"WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!"

Han shrugged, "I have great hair."

Luke shook his head, "You're so conceited. Why my sister loves you is a mystery."

Han pointed him triumphantly, "So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That she loves me."

Luke shook his head, "The size of your head is amazing."

"Just admit it. Your sister loves me."

"No. I'll never say it you… you bantha fodder."

Han snorted, "You're such a kid."

"And you're such a Corellian."

Han nodded, "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Leia Organa was never successfully sneaky.

She always managed to get caught, whether it be attempting to smuggle a Wookiee cookie into her eager mouth as a child or escape a galaxy steadily coming under power of a power hungry Sith lord.

It was her white robe, had to be.

It's not exactly the first thing that comes to mind when you want to be inconspicuous.

Leia gripped her hand in a determined fist, yes. Today was the day.

She would not get caught this time.

Leia made her way to Han Solo's quarters with confident strides, holding her head high and nodding to passing droids.

She smirked inwardly.

No one suspected a thing.

Her footsteps echoes stopped abruptly as she reached the large, white metal door.

Leia's sharp eyes flickered back and forth down the hallway.

All clear, excellent.

Reaching her arm forward, her hand skimmed over the access-pad skillfully; she had done this before.

_Shhhooooooon_

His door slid aside.

Leia glanced down the hallway quickly once more before darting inside.

_Shhhoooo-uuup_

The door closed.

Leia scanned the room for droids.

There were none... unusual.

She hurried over to Han's bed and leaned down on the floor.

There it was!

Leia reached under and pulled out the trunk.

She stroked the side of the soft wood, tracing the engravings of thievery warnings in various languages in and beyond the Outer Rim.

Leia sighed, and then her smile disappeared as she remembered her serious task.

She gripped the handle tightly and opened the heavy lid.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke rubbed his weary eyes and stifled a yawn.

They had been flying in space for too long; too long for Luke's taste anyway.

He quite liked space, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't particularly fond of flying without hyperspeed.

Chewie broke it again.

Luke snorted (as he had frequently that day).

At least, that's what Han told him.

Truthfully, the ship was usually in disrepair because of the vain Corellian.

Luke choked back another snort.

He needed to stop that.

It was starting to annoy even him.

Luke's upper lip twitched, it wasn't near annoying as Han's run-hand-through-hair-and-commence-dramatic-head-tilt thing…

His eyes widened… was it?

Han sighed… and ran his hand through his hair with a small tilt of his head.

Thirty-two.

Yeah, not near as annoying.

The sound of light footsteps reached the two men's ears and they turned in their seats.

It was Leia.

Luke gave his sister a nod and a somewhat tight-lipped smile.

What was it with people and shiny hair?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"CHEEEWWIIIEEEE!!"

Han's voice roared down the hallway as he stormed out of his room.

Chewie looked up from where he was working on a protocol droid, "Wuahh?" (what)

Han held up a half empty bottle, "Have you been using my hair styling gel?"

"Muawa." (no)

Han raised an infuriated eyebrow, "Oh really? Well then who did?"

Chewie shrugged his big shoulders.

Han scoffed, "Some help you are."

Chewie sniffed indignantly and turned back to his droid.

It was obvious who took Han's hair gel, she had been for several days.

Luke stomped into the room with a frown, "Chewie, did you take my Coruscant Journal?"

Chewie's hand stilled as he drooped forward, "Mu waa waa." (Please leave me alone)

- - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
